


'Lastview', a parody of 'Longview' by Green Day

by ZeroSanity



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Assissted Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSanity/pseuds/ZeroSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of 'Longview', one of my favourite songs by Green Day. I was bored on the way home from school one day.... Then this happened.... Don't worry about me being depressed, i found this work hilarious as i wrote it.<br/>Enjoy<br/>ZeroSanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Lastview', a parody of 'Longview' by Green Day

Intro  
I sit around and play xbox but nothing's fun  
I kill myself for an hour or two  
Cut my own skin just for a bit  
Sick of all this stupid shit  
Trapped in my own damned mind and I'm going crazy

Chorus  
Slit my throat, stab out my eyes  
Send me away to paradise  
So depressed my third eye's blind  
And I feel like shit

Verse 2  
Cut into my heart's meat, and stop me living  
I can't really do it by myself  
I'm feeling like a piece of shit (pronounced ‘sheet’)  
Barred my door from the fucking bitch (pronounced ‘beach’)  
I locked the door to my own cell and I ate the key

(Chorus)

You are my motivation  
Please be my motivation  
Got no other motivation  
Singing my salutation 

Verse 3  
I sit around and watch the phone but no one's calling  
Call me pathetic call me what you will  
My mother says not to cut  
She's a big problem that I've got  
When self-harm has lost its touch you're fucking breaking

Slit my throat, stab out my eyes  
Send me away to paradise  
So depressed my third eye's blind  
And self-harm is my only vice

Slit my throat, stab out my eyes  
Throw me away to paradise  
Cut me up and bleed me out  
Until I'm just a myth


End file.
